Moments
by stardustinthesky
Summary: 10 moments in Michael and Sara's lives.


Moments 

**Author:** Melissa

**Summary:** 10 moments in Michael and Sara's lives.

**AN:** Just a little something I came up with.

**Muse-ic:** "Iris" by Goo-Goo Dolls

¤ 10 - Perfect

He found her in the hammock, watching the sunset, silent as she listened to the waves of the Pacific crashing against the already wet sand. Her eyes focused on the ocean in front of them, they looked so light and clear with that particular lightning that he never wanted them to change.

Her right hand absently stroked the fine dark and slightly curly hair of their fifteen-month-old daughter as she lay asleep in her mother's arms, her eyelashes brushing her chubby and flushed cheeks, her mouth slightly ajar, forming a beautiful 'o.'

Michael knew their life wasn't perfect, far from it. But here, in Panama, they were safe. Here, people didn't know them as the convict who escaped Fox River and the doctor who let the door unlocked for him. Here, they were just a happy couple amongst many others.

Sara looked up and noticed him standing there. She extended her arm and reached for his hand and brought his knuckles to her lips. With a smile, she whispered 'I love you' and he knew life wasn't perfect.

No, it wasn't. But it felt like it was.

¤ 9 - Bliss

"I do."

She looked radiant in her white simple dress, barefoot on the beach. Very few people were there for the ceremony. Lincoln, LJ, Sucre and Maricruz… but Michael didn't really care. There could have been hundreds of people, he'd still see her and only her.

Then she was in his arms and they were kissing, sealing forever the vows they had just said in front of the people that mattered the most in their new lives now.

Michael and Sara Scofield.

It just flowed easily on his tongue. It felt right.

¤ 8 - Relief

There was pain. But there was love, too.

What mattered was that they all were together and that they had crossed the Mexican border.

He smiled against her hair as his kissed the top of her hair. The wind hitting their faces hard and fast as Lincoln drove on the motorway boarding the Pacific Ocean, Michael held Sara closer against him.

Her skin was warm under his hands and he watched her looking at the ocean as she rested her head against his shoulder, their fingers entwined on her lap.

He could have stayed like that forever.

¤ 7 – Back To Each Other

A phone call that changed everything. Life could be funny, just like that.

Words exchanged, the two of them relieved that the other was okay. A promise to meet a few days from then.

When Michael and Sara hung up, they maybe didn't wear goofy smiles and expressions of their faces, but somehow, they suddenly felt better.

¤ 6 – What If

When he heard the news, he couldn't almost believe it. But she was fine. Still, he had to see her, to let her know that, even if he used her, he was sorry for all this and that he had to believe her when he told her that, what started as a lie, ended up being real.

He spent less than a day with her and he felt like she could stay every day by his side for the rest of their lives.

Then she was gone. He was heartbroken, yes, but he loved her too much to do anything to hurt her anymore.

Not for the first time, he wondered what could have happened between them if they had met under other circumstances. Everything would be simpler.

Maybe.

¤ 5 – The Kiss

He didn't know when it exactly happened but it happened. Something he promised not to ever do. He wanted to use the kiss as a diversion but once his lips touched hers, all pretense was gone.

He was in love with her.

That wasn't good for his plans. But, God, this feeling was wonderful. Scary, too.

The plan was to kiss her and get the keys. Instead, he kissed her and he asked her to wait for him.

_This_ surely wasn't something he had planned.

¤ 4 - Today

He found himself mesmerized by an unruly strand of red hair curling on the back of her neck, her ponytail swinging from side to side as she moved. Her eyes were focused downward on the tip of his finger as she squeezed the flesh so the blood could go out.

Her eyelashes were long, probably due to the Gods of mascara, but he thought her eyelashes must look long even without it. Her cheeks were rosier than usual but he found that the color suited her.

She glanced at him briefly and she smiled. A small, secretive smile that always made men pause and contemplate.

She was beautiful, today.

¤ 3 - Caring

He wondered why the sudden rush of fear when he saw her on the monitor. His feet pounded hard on the hard concrete floor as he rushed back to his cell. His heart seemed like it was going to explode in his chest.

He didn't stop, rushing past Abruzzi and T-Bag, didn't give much of an explanation to them. Abruzzi knew that Michael was using Sara Tancredi, fooling her while he assessed the process of whatever he was doing up there in the infirmary.

Both the men in his cell didn't need to know that 'Fish' might have come to care about the prison doctor.

He didn't even want to analyze it himself. All he knew that she didn't have to die. Plain and simple. He needed her so his plan could work. Because that was what it was with her, she had her role, very well-defined in all this even if she didn't know about it.

Yes, it was simple.

¤ 2 - Meeting

She was tall for a woman. That struck him, just like that.

She had gorgeous eyes, too. But he didn't really notice that fact. He was too busy calculating everything, thinking about everything that could be useful to him. And useful she was.

Beautiful, she was too but he wasn't really paying attention. After all, she was only important to him as she was the 'key' to the infirmary.

¤ 1 – The Plan

His eyes scanned the picture of her. Eyes sparkling with laughter, her smile was infectious and he would have himself smiled under different circumstances. But he didn't.

The picture ended pinned on a wall, above a red-circled area that said 'Infirmary.'

It was his luck that the prison doctor was a woman. It'd be easier for him. Flirt, smile, laugh, make her have a tiny crush on him – that was the perfect plan.

Palms flat against the wall, he stared a little longer at the smiling woman. It would be easy to flirt with her, she was beautiful with her vibrant shade of red hair, her hazel eyes staring back at him.

She was just a pawn though. Made to be used and forgotten. She was just that for him. He would get to know her and after a month, he'd be gone, far away in a place where he wouldn't remember her.

He told himself that he wasn't going to fall in love.

The End 


End file.
